The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to performance prediction.
Gaming is a multi-billion dollar industry. There are a variety of gaming systems and video game types utilized by individuals across all sectors of the population. Gaming devices include video game consoles, handheld gaming devices, computer systems, and mobile computing devices. These gaming devices support a variety of video game types, including, simulators, action, adventure, racing, strategy, puzzle, etc. As the video game industry develops, video games become more sophisticated requiring a variety of skills and skill levels from users.
Users also exist in the real world, outside of gaming environments. To get through daily tasks and challenges, users rely on skills developed throughout their lives. However, the skills developed by a user may not be tailored to match the tasks and challenges that user will experience.